


A Visit

by phoxinus



Category: Tea House (Gmail Theme)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Foxes, Gen, Sentient Animals, lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: The tea house fox awakens one night and is greeted by two ancestor spirits.





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!!


End file.
